kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf Dragmire
Ganondorf Abriel Dragmire (originally from the Zelda series) is an evil Dark Lord that once served as one of Lord Gnaa's main allies, and was one of the biggest antagonists of the Firstborn Saga. He is both a fire and darknessbender. He is the father of Lehcar and Yevrah EiznekCm. History Background Ages before Ganondorf's time, the Underworld was ruled by a powerful demon called Demise. Demise dominated Malladus and led the Demon Wars, until he was vanquished by an earlier incarnation of Link. Years later, Demise was reborn in the form of Ganondorf Dragmire, who took up an interest in demons and Satanism. Born in the desert Gerudo tribe, he possessed dark, mysterious powers, and became very involved in Satanism during his younger years. When he became older, he declared to the demons of the Underworld that Malladus Uno was an unfit ruler. The demons saw something evil inside Ganondorf and began to follow his lead. Eventually, Ganondorf came across the Triforce of Power and used it to spread chaos to the world, before he was vanquished by his long-time archenemy, Link. Ganon was banished to the Underworld, but was constantly revived throughout the ages, having to face various incarnations of his archenemy. Ganondorf's goals have always been to destroy the Uno Royal Family and reign as Demon King. He was able to gain the respect of many demons, declaring various Demon Wars in his time. After years of searching, he gained hold of the Triforce of Power, becoming stronger than ever. He was vanquished by a later incarnation of Link, but was revived again and again, to the day that Rachel McKenzie was Link's newest incarnation. One day, 30 years ago, Ganondorf struck down Malevolous Djinn, Grandfather's wife, and he was imprisoned in the Negaverse. However, he was offered a pact from the gods: when Rachel's parents' Negatives refused to get married, the gods told Ganon they would free him from the Negaverse if he mated with the mom's opposite and had Rachel and Harvey's opposites, and he did so. Firstborn Saga His first small appearance was at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN, riding his horse and arriving at Mt. Gnaa to meet up with the other members of Team Gnaa, then listening to Lord Gnaa's evil plan. He then appeared in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others at the end with Lord Gnaa and the minions again, saying how Eggman's clones wouldn't have worked without his dark magic added to them. In The Great Galactic Race, he and Scarlet rode together in a black race car, ordering the cat girl to take out some racers. They were then knocked out by Nick's Revenge Rider. In the one-shot "The Path of Scar", Ganondorf didn't trust Scarlet Vargas when she joined the Dark Side, so he implanted her with the Dark Flame, which he would use to kill her if she betrayed them. He had a bigger appearance in Attitude Adjustment, meeting with Principals Sauerbraten and Smelling to buy the Giantess Fanny off of them. He then tried shooting her with the Darkness Cannon, but he was stopped by Nigel and Rachel, who then engaged him in battle. After Fanny was set free, Ganondorf tried jumping and attacking her, but the giantess simply grabbed him and threw him a great distance. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, he and Scarlet met The Terrible Toxic Four in the sewers to recruit them to Lord Gnaa's ranks. Ganon was about to sing "Be Prepared" before he was stopped by Leopold Anderson, screaming that he doesn't want anymore Lion King references. In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", he broke Numbuh -4 out of his prison and took him to free Lehcar EiznekCm from her prison in the Twilight Realm. After doing so, he gave Lehcar the Sword og Immortality, a sword that grants extra years of life, which Lehcar used to kill a Negative operative and give that operative's years to Ganon. In Final Preparations, Ganondorf had Zant and Vaati go and turn Harvey to evil, since Lehcar was unable to, and have Koume and Kotake give Lehcar a little more practice. When the operative encountered him at the Brotherhood Base, he explained the balance between Negatives and Positives, and how Lehcar came to be. When Ganon, Scarlet, and Lehcar attacked the Moonbase, Nigel faced his fear and faced Ganon, with the help of Eva. Ganon nearly defeated them before Muffy Jenkins (Dimentia in disguise) came out of nowhere and sucked him into deep space. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Ganondorf learned that Rachel T. McKenzie was the newest incarnation of Link, and that she bears the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword. He also learned that her cousin, Mandy McKenzie, held the Triforce of Wisdom, and wanted to persuade her to come to his side. Ganondorf admits to Rachel that he is disappointed with where Link has come shortly before having King Bulblin attack her. Ganondorf later meets Hannibal Roy Bean, a demonic bean from the Yin-Yang World, who reveals Ganondorf's past life to him. Near the end of Rachel's story arc, Ganondorf was able to bring all parts of the Triforce together. He and Ghirahim performed a ritual on the crater of Mt. Malladus, where Ganondorf absorbed Mandy's soul. Ganondorf was able to awaken the demon inside of him that was Ganondorf's past life, Demise. Ganondorf used the newly-formed Triforce and wished for the mortal and Underworlds to merge, causing destruction and havoc across the Earth. Rachel tried to face his new power, but the Dark Lord swallowed the Supreme Leader. However, she was able to fight her way out. Ganondorf retreated to Castle Hell to refuel when Rachel and his traitorous daughter came to confront him. Ganondorf possessed Mandy's lifeless body and battled Rachel, but Rachel came victorious, temporarily rendering Ganondorf helpless. After Hannibal Bean did battle with the heroes, and Mandy's soul was recovered, Ganondorf grabbed the demonic bean and ate him, using his powers to truly awaken as Demise. Rachel, Mandy, Lehcar, and the Uno demons engaged Demise in a great clash. Near the battle's end, Malladus Uno returned from the depths and finished Demise by ripping his head off. Before Malladus could take revenge on the heroes, Demise's body grabbed him and absorbed his power, and Ganondorf became Satandorf, his most powerful form. Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar unleashed the true force of their Triforces, teaming up to clash Satandorf together. They vanquished the unholy demon, changing Ganondorf back into a human. As Ganondorf felt himself helpless and weaker, the image of Link and Zelda's spirit appeared before his vision. Ganondorf declared that Lehcar was cut out of his will just before Rachel and Link dealt the final blow. Ganondorf was immediately sucked into a Sanzu Vortex, his skin and bones decaying away as he cursed the names of Zelda and Link, and damning Rachel T. McKenzie. After his destruction, the remains of his powers were absorbed by Lehcar. Despite his death, some mortals and demons, such as Fanatic, continued to view Ganon as an iconic figure. Nextgen Series While adrift in the Sanzu River, Ganon's soul found an area deep under the river below Underworld Prison. There, he read his Pyrameglyph and became one of Thirteen Darknesses. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Nerehc Onu, Lehcar's son and Ganon's grandson, swims into the Sanzu River to rescue his soul. Ganondorf seizes Nerehc and absorbs his powers out of Nerehc's body, using the power to escape from Sanzu. With the Devil's Sword back in his possession, he steals the life forces of Demon Saints Lucifer and Chernabog to restore his powers further. Ganondorf would leave the prison with Medusa and the other Darknesses. The Thirteen sail on the King Dutchman and present their selves to the Nextgen heroes on Mariejoa. Ganondorf attacks Azelf with a sonic wave, and his Power Level reveals to be 30,000. On the Day of Apocalypse, he and the other Chosen Ones use their Keyblades to open the Time Gate. They witness the rebirth of Lord English, who slays Medusa and allows Ganondorf to her essence as well. English kills Rachel and Lehcar afterwards, so Ganon can recover the power Lehcar inherited from him, so Ganon is once again at full power. In On The Way, The Thirteen begin conquering the multiverse. Ganon attempts to take over a dimension called Gastrea, but it goes awry when Baldy Bald III replaced his hair gel with a substance that attracts bugs, making the mutant bugs in that universe swarm him. Ganon was later able to conquer Dimension Black and persuade the Millennium Earl to sign over 20% of his Akuma to Ganondorf. Ganon has played several board games with Zorc as both demons throw quips at each other, yet Zorc wins most of the games and takes some of Ganon's world. One day, they make a bet to see how many followers they can accumulate, without threats of brainwashing. One year later, they order all their multi-dimensional followers to fight in war, with both demons commending each other's. In Seven Lights: The Last, The Thirteen ambush the Nextgen Kids Next Door upon their arrival in the First Dimension. Ganondorf does battle with Cheren, but was unable to kill him due to his God Tier protection. Crystal Wickens attempts to hit Ganon with her staff, but it snaps in two because of Ganon's strength. Ganon effortlessly flicks Crystal toward Truman Zorc, who seals the woman inside a card. After the kids escape, Ganondorf goes to Alternia and establishes dominion over the Core World, making a home out of the castle where Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie's Egg Chamber is. After doing so, he ambushes Cheren's group and tries to fight them, but a mysterious white figure appears and battles him instead. The figure escapes as Ganon tries searching for him, but is told by Bill to go to the Planet Tree and thwart Team Vweeb's advances. Ganon is again ambushed by the white figure and forced to battle him. When Cheren shows up, he exposes the figure's identity as Nerehc. Vriska also appears to teleport Ganon away from the Planet Tree. Cheren and Nerehc later decide to battle Ganon at Alternia, and Ganondorf merely watches as they are assaulted by the Backup Army, and Cheren awakening as the Fourteenth Darkness. Cheren is eventually rescued, and Ganondorf has his wish for a showdown with Cheren. Ganondorf destroys his own Keyblade, ridding the Protection Seal of Lord English inside it, and fights Cheren with the Devil's Sword. Cheren is the victor, and he awakens the fusion Firstborn known as Hylia from their slumber. When Ganon assumes the form of Calamity Ganon, Hylia awakens the Triforce powers inside Cheren, Nerehc, and Death the Kid (who now holds the Triforce of Wisdom), and they engage Ganon one final time before utterly destroying him. However, Ganon had no qualms about his loss, knowing he would be reborn again, and he was eager to face Link again in the New Universe. Non-Canon In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, he is one of the Melee warriors of the Smash Bros. gang. In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBros, Ganondorf was mentioned by Violet to Tiff and Tuff as her cousin Scarlet's master. He is later seen arrested in the Smash Bros. jail for trying to steal the (fake) Triforce. He manages to escape thanks to Wario's dumb interference, dragging an annoyed Scarlet with him. Battles *Ganondorf vs. Link (numerous times). *Ganondorf vs. Malevolous Djinn. *Ganondorf vs. Nigel, Rachel, and Giantess Fanny. *Ganondorf vs. Nigel and Eva. *Super-powered Ganon vs. Rachel. *Ganondorf (possessing Mandy) vs. Rachel and Lehcar. *Demise vs. Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar. *Demise vs. Malladus. *Satandorf vs. Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar. *Invasion of Gastrea. *Invasion of Dimension Black. *The Thirteen vs. Nextgen Kids Next Door. **Ganondorf vs. Cheren Uno. *Ganondorf vs. Nerehc Onu. *Ganondorf vs. Cheren Uno (Alternia). **Calamity Ganon vs. Cheren, Nerehc, and Death the Kid. Relationships Team Gnaa Ganondorf hated all his cohorts at Team Gnaa, believing the Negatar was nothing more than a child, and that Bowser, Eggman, and the others were incompetent. Scarlet Vargas When Scarlet joined Lord Gnaa, Ganondorf didn't trust her, so he implanted her with the Dark Flame. Lehcar EiznekCm Lehcar is Ganondorf's devious daughter. He mated with Rachel's mom's opposite and had both her and Yevrah. Lehcar inherited nearly all of Ganon's powers. While she is his favorite child, Ganondorf is very mean and abusive toward her, and it's questionable if Ganon would've allowed her to live, since he had to kill Rachel McKenzie. Yevrah EiznekCm Yevrah is Ganondorf's son, and Harvey's opposite. He was disgusted with Yevrah's surprising sweetness, and wishes he had Harvey as his son. He even gets the idea that the gods switched both opposites at birth. Malladus Uno Ganondorf thinks Malladus and his family are weak, and has been trying to overthrow them to seize power. Nigel Uno Ganondorf is desperate to kill Nigel out of all the Uno Family members, being so powerful (because he defeated Malladus and Dimentia). He thought that no one would question his power after defeating Nigel. Lord English Ganondorf agreed to work under Lord English as one of The Thirteen. However, he hated the Lord of Time and thought his vision to be ugly. Link Link was Ganon's greatest enemy in the past. Link was reincarnated time and time again, and has vanquished Ganon in each era. Now Link's spirit is inside Rachel. Rachel T. McKenzie Rachel is Link's distant descendant, and therefore greatest enemy to Ganon. He at first believed Rachel was an inferior successor to Link, but when Rachel ultimately proved herself, his hatred for her grew. Appearance Ganondorf is covered in mostly black armor, with a long, flowing dark purple cape on his back. He has red hair, which is tied in several curls along his head, and his hair extends to a small, red beard along the edges of his face. He has dark yellow eyes and dark green skin. Personality Ganondorf is very evil and merciless. He has a great love for demons and desire for power, as he wants to control all worlds from the Underworld, and bring everything to ruin. He never believed Malladus or the Unos were suited for his duties, and wished to overthrown them, and his ambition won the respect of legions of demons. He's cruel to all his minions, including his own daughter, and he hates working with other people, and hates more to work under people, especially a simple child like Lord Gnaa. However, he seems to have some respect for his enemies, mainly Link, believing Rachel was an unworthy successor of Link's title, and was disappointed. Powers Ganondorf is a dark sorcerer, and wields the elements of fire and darkness. Due to his connections with the Underworld, and his mighty Triforce of Power, he is able to survive in the Underworld and rise back to the Mortal World no matter how much he dies. This essentially allowed him to live for eons, and become the first mortal-born being that can command demons. Even after being finished by Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar, Ganon's soul absorbed his powers from Nerehc when the latter dove in the Sanzu River. With his near-immortality, he is even able to survive in the vacuum of space and not suffocate. Ganondorf is also a master with dual-swords, he is very strong physically, and he uses magic to fly. When he awakened Demise's spirit inside him, Ganondorf was able to transform into the former Demon King. Demise could absorb Malladus' essence and allow Ganon to become Satandorf. Using the Devil's Sword, he was able to absorb the Demon Saints' life force and gain their powers, such as Chernabog's musicbending, Lucifer's magic, Medusa's petrification, and with Hannibal Bean's power, his tongue could take the form of the evil bean and go inside a person's brain to see their memories. When Ganon combines the powers of the Demon Saints, he is able to become Calamity Ganon, a mass of hatred and darkness. Ganon is able to produce a form of liquid, gooey darkness called Gasma, which can only be cleansed with Light Chi. Ganon once possessed a Keyblade, which could open any lock, but he refuses to use this weapon over his Devil's Sword. His Power Level is 30,000. Final Smash Ganondorf's Final Smash is Ganon, where he grows into his demon form and slices enemies with two giant swords. (This is his Ocarina of Time form, while originally, he became his Twilight Princess Ganon to simply rush across the field and ram his enemies.) Weaknesses Ganondorf's ultimate bane is the Master Sword, which has been used to seal him multiple times, and has only survived with the Triforce of Power in hand. The Light Arrows are a secondary weakness as they can stun him, and any form of Light Chi can weaken him as well. However, when Ganondorf transferred his powers to Lehcar, his daughter, and with the aid of Rachel and Mandy, the other two Triforce holders, he was banished to the Sanzu River, and would have been trapped there had his descendant, Nerehc not come down to save him. Stories He's Appeared *The Witch's Ghost (referenced) *Ganon's Trial *Operation: DUTCHMAN (ending) *The Path of Scar *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (cameo) *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Final Preparations *Annie's Birthday (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *His Last Intent (mentioned) *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Sector SA (Cheren's disguise) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (ending) **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Lehcar's middle initial is 'A', just as Ganondorf's middle name is Abriel. However, it can't be Lehcar's middle name because the last letter of her name would be a 'T', as Rachel's middle initial is 'T'. *In the Zelda series, Ganondorf has had three boss battles in his human form, each with its own theme. Each of those boss themes have played during a Ganon fight throughout the Gameverse. *Ganon was the only Posiverse denizen to mate with someone from the Negaverse and have two Negative children. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Convicted Category:Kings Category:Darknessbenders Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:EiznekCm Family Category:Team Gnaa Category:Magic Users Category:Twenty Keys Category:Deceased Characters